· Sin Máscara ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward es un chico que asiste a una de las escuelas privadas más demandantes,además de cumplir el sueño de sus padres. Bella, la extravagante chica nueva cambiará todo y hará ver a Edward el tipo de vida que lleva. Sumario completo adentro. AU.TH
1. Bella

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sólo juego bastante con ellos U__Ú Está un poco inspirada en un gran libro llamado _Sin Máscara_ de Alfredo Gómez Cerdá. Lo recomiendo muchísimo.

**Sumario real completo:** Edward asiste a una de las escuelas privadas más demandadas, donde los hijos de las personas más influyentes y ricas del país asisten. Él al mismo tiempo cumple el mayor sueño de sus padres: convertirse en un afamado músico. Él lleva una monótona y tranquila vida, hasta que Bella, una extravagante chica nueva en su colegio, cambiará completamente su vida y su forma de ver las cosas, haciéndole ver que su vida está basada en máscaras: hipocresía y apariencias. Sólo que eso no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a facilitarse. AU. TH. OOC.

_**S**in **M**áscara_

_&_

**_Capítulo 1: _**

_Bella  
_

**L**as gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales con fuerza, para después romperse en pequeñas gotillas e ir resbalando por el cristal. Edward miraba con algo de interés el movimiento que tenían las gotas al hacer contacto con el cristal. Era algo… fascinante.

E incluso mucho más interesante que la clase de la asignatura que estaba teniendo en estos momentos: Lengua Española. No es que odiara la asignatura, más bien, odiaba a la profesora que la impartía. Lo interesante que le habría parecido la asignatura si no le hubiese tocado aquella profesora…

Los compañeros a su alrededor hacían casi lo mismo, cuchicheaban entre ellos, escribían notillas, hacían trabajos o tareas de otras materias, jugaban con videojuegos portátiles o celulares, dibujaban, otros simplemente fingían poner atención cuando en realidad no escuchaban ni entendían ninguna sola palabra que estaba diciendo dicha profesora.

Es que… esa profesora, la profesora Amara, simplemente hacía la clase un aburrimiento de muerte. No es que fuera mala profesora, era buena, pero probablemente no sabía dar muy bien las clases, de una manera en la que los alumnos no se aburrieran tanto. Y además, su voz, causaba una extraña somnolencia.

Edward no era de esos, pero tampoco ponía atención, dirigía y perdía su vista lejos de aquel asfixiante y formal aula, afuera a las áreas verdes. Era lo bueno de esta escuela, tenía áreas verdes y grandes ventanales en las aulas para que así cuando te sintieras sumamente agotado, aburrido o cansado atinaras a mirar la naturaleza y el verde te despertara con su frescura natural.

El muchacho pensó que este sería un día como cualquier otro, que miraría por la ventana concentrándose en otra cosa más allá de la clase y escucharía a lo lejos las palabras de la profesora. Los demás compañeros harían lo mismo y la mujer impartiendo la clase haría como que no reparaba en lo que se llevaba a cabo en aquella aula. Ignorancia voluntaria. Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo de espera sonaría el timbre finalizando la tediosa hora y escucharía esos acostumbrados suspiros. Pero este día no.

Al menos no todo fue igual.

Mientras miraba distraídamente la ventana, pensando en las notas que tenía que memorizar, Edward escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta del aula, como la profesora interrumpía su interminable discurso y como algunos de los compañeros suspiraban y comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, aprovechando la distracción. Edward desvió su mirada de la ventana y miró a Amara salir del aula.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella, estuvo allí unos cuantos minutos, supuso que debía de estar hablando con algún empleado o colega sobre asuntos de la escuela o algo por el estilo. Al principio le había extrañado eso porque nunca solían interrumpir la clase así y mucho menos con esta profesora, pero después pensó que no podría haber nada de interesante en ello.

Minutos después la profesora volvió a entrar al aula, pero esta vez lo hizo con alguien más. Alguien que captó toda la atención de Edward. Y no sólo de él, sino de muchos de sus compañeros de clases, por no decir todos. Es que ella era… demasiado llamativa. Una forma de vestir que desde luego nunca podría pasar desapercibida. Incluso Edward se preguntó si sería de esas chicas que seguían modas extravagantes y alocadas simplemente para llamar la atención de los demás, pero entonces se reprendió a sí mismo, nunca se debía juzgar por las apariencias.

Observó a la chica con bastante interés y admiración, admiración porque le había parecido una chica muy hermosa. A pesar de las caras que habían puesto Jessica y Lauren, a pesar de la cara que tenía la profesora de Lengua, a pesar de la cara asombrada y desconcertada de muchos de sus compañeros. Ella simplemente era hermosa.

Lo primero que podía mencionar en ella era su gran palidez. Era casi tan, no igual, de pálida que él mismo. Un cabello con un corte de pelo sumamente desigual, la nuca la tenía rapada y el cabello delantero estaba más largo que el de atrás, tenía leves rastros de violeta sobre el color marrón original. Algunos de sus cabellos se la paraban hacia cualquier dirección posible.

Tenía unos lindos, grandes y brillantes ojos, que de por sí llamaban bastante la atención por su extraño color, de un chocolate intenso. Pero todavía más resaltantes con el delineador negro que se había puesto. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios estaban al natural, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje. Sólo un poco de brillo.

Iba vestida completamente de negro, llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero, bien ajustados a las largas y delgadas piernas, con un cinturón de estoperoles, una sencilla camiseta negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su delgado, pero bien proporcionado, cuerpo. Llevaba muchísimos dijes, cadenas y collares en el cuello y unos pendientes de pluma negra en las orejas, las cuales tenían bastantes perforaciones. En las muñecas tenía muchísimas pulseras, especialmente en la derecha, que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo.

Ah, cierto, finalmente unos converse desgastados y rotos violetas. Resaltaban mucho en su vestuario negro.

No llevaba mochila, sólo llevaba un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Ella debía de ser de nuevo ingreso. Cosa que no entendía Edward, pues en este instituto no solían dejar entrar así como así alumnos a casi mitad de curso escolar. Ella echó un vista rápido alrededor del aula y se quedó allí parada, ignorando inconsciente de que tenía casi todas, o todas, las miradas de los compañeros encima. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la profesora habló primero:

—Chicos, ella es Isabella…

—Bella —interrumpió en una intensa y suave voz.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Amara, sorprendida por la interrupción de la chica.

—Me gustaría Bella.

—Bien, Bella, se nos unirá por el resto del ciclo escolar, espero que la hagan sentir cómoda —dijo la profesora. Bella sólo se quedó parada allí, como esperando algo. —Ahm, puedes sentarte allí —dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Edward.

Edward era el único que no tenía compañero de escritorio, él había decidido sentarse solo. Le gustaba más que estar con los compañeros que aparentaban ser sus amigos, molestos por cierto. Bella asintió y caminó hacia el pupitre de Edward, con la vista fija en ningún punto en particular.

Edward, que había bajado la mirada hacia la mesa, sintió como su nueva compañera se sentaba al lado de él. No tuvo el valor de mirarla ni decirle nada. Ella tampoco dijo nada.

La clase volvió a transcurrir como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque algunos de los compañeros echaban miradas furtivas hacia donde estaba la mesa de Edward. Por lo que pudo ver Edward de reojo, Bella no ponía siquiera atención alguna a la clase. Parecía demasiado aburrida.

—¡Esto es una mierda! —dijo entre dientes mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—Lo es —afirmó Edward antes de que pudiera pensarlo. En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, sintió que la muchacha le miraba y cómo el calor subía sus mejillas. Dirigió una tímida mirada hacia donde Bella estaba, quien lo mirada con una ceja alzada.

—¿En serio? —inquirió la chica. Edward no pudo más que asentir tímidamente.

¡Qué idiota eres! Debes de parecer patético, pensó Edward.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

—Eh… yo… no sé —tartamudeó Edward encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—¡Bah! Si fuera por mí me largaría muy lejos de aquí —se quejó ella haciendo una mueca. Edward iba a preguntarle su razón, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo ella pareció entenderlo, porque continuó: —No puedo hacerlo. Ya no. Mi madre me ha advertido que si volvían a expulsarme me mandaría a un internado en España.

Edward no dijo nada más. En realidad no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Por qué no te gusta esta mierda? —preguntó minutos después, sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz. Algunos de los que estaban cerca la miraron impactados. Edward la miró sorprendido, pensando qué decirle.

—Yo… en realidad no me gusta la profesora… —procuró decirlo en la voz más baja, intentando ignorar las miradas.—Ella la hace aburrida.

—Hum… —fue todo lo que dijo.

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron en toda la clase. Edward no pudo decir nada más, incluso esta vez se dedico a mirar fijamente a la profesora, dar su discurso interminable mientras pensaba en la extraña y curiosa chica que estaba su lado. Bella.

El timbre sonó, todos comenzaron a levantarse, Bella fue la primera en levantarse y salir del aula, Edward la siguió con la mirada para después guardar sus cosas y levantarse también, salir del aula ignorando a Jessica, quien estaba a punto de hablarle. Su pesada y fastidiosa amiga.

**N/A:**

Sé que el capítulo es muy extraño, casi no se explica nada y además lo corto precipitadamente, pero lo que pasa es que antes de clavarme demasiado en la historia quiero saber si gustará o no, sino para concentrarme en mis otras historias entonces. Si gusta entonces repartiré mi tiempo en esta y en las otras. Últimamente ando con bastante inspiración así que…

Oh, por cierto, lo olvidaba. Sé que en las escuelas privadas se lleva uniforme y eso, pero aquí hagan como que no, ¿sale? Es que no me gustan esas mierdas (por tanto llevarlas) así que aquí tengo la oportunidad de desaparecerlas. Hay que aprovechar amigos XD En los siguientes capítulos ya se sabrá más de Bella, de Edward, de sus amigos y de la escuela misma.

Les recomiendo que lean el libro que mencioné allá arriba, es demasiado bueno. Me encanta. Al igual que el escritor: Alfredo Gomez Cerdá. También les recomiendo que lean otro de sus libros, Palabra de Nadie y éste, Sin Máscara. Son libros de los que puedes aprender bastante. Además son interesantes, románticos, te meten mucho en los sentimientos e historia y no son nada clichés. ¿Qué más puede hacer a un libro bueno?

Gracias!!

**¿Review? ¿alerta? ¿favorito? **Necesito saber si gusta o no! De preferencia comenten, ¿sí?

Cariños,

**~Leonannika.-**


	2. Dibujos

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sólo juego bastante con ellos.

**Muchisisisisimas gracias a: .angel, ani, Karinita Cullen, Maiy, Elenaa, Obsesion. La chica del gorro azul, littlevampire91, kotydecullen, Elian, Small world of crystal, LaAbuela, Ckamilafanstwilight, Cullen Assassin. **

_Antes que nada, resolviendo algunas dudas. Edward es hijo único. Alice y Emmett saldrán un poquito más adelante. Jasper y Rosalie... ya verán mi loca idea jaja..._

_Sin Máscara_

_Capítulo 2:_

_Dibujos_

_-_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

**—¡H**ey, Edward! —Jessica al parecer no había captado su intento de evitarla, había salido prácticamente corriendo del aula para alcanzar a Edward, quién en cuanto le había escuchado lamentó no haberse dado más prisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una vez que Jessica le alcanzó. Aparentemente ella era una buena chica, eran algo así como amigos pero había veces en las que ella solía volverse algo fastidiosa porque no dejaba de seguirle a donde fuese. Edward no comprendía por qué insistía tanto en querer hablarle, no es que fuese muy interesante pero aparentemente para ella lo era.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó retórico ella entonces con una ceja alzada. Pero entonces, antes de que Edward pudiera responder y para su mala suerte, el resto de los chicos aparecieron detrás de ellos. Mike, Taylor, Eric, Ben, Lauren y Ángela. La pregunta de Jessica quedó en el olvido, en cambio comenzaron a caminar todos juntos, incluyendo a un Edward resignado.

Mike y Taylor comenzaron hacer las bromas de siempre, haciendo reír tontamente a Jessica y Lauren, bromas que tenían doble sentido y curiosamente involucraban de alguna manera a Edward, quien las dejaba pasar sin querer decir nada. Ángela se mantenía al margen, ella caminaba con los libros en el pecho en un acostumbrado silencio.

Llegaron al aula, Edward se nuevo se fue a su acostumbrada y voluntaria soledad, sentándose solo en su pupitre de siempre. Antes solía sentarse con todo su grupo de amigos, sin embargo por sus bromas y pláticas que en esa entonces Edward no se perdía comenzó a perderse muchas cosas de la clase y eso por supuesto afectó sus notas, así decepcionando a sus padres.

Los compañeros indiferentes a Edward y él indiferentes a ellos, fueron sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, la profesora que impartía esa clase, Dibujo, estaba sentada frente a su escritorio esperando a que todos tomaran sus lugares para así comenzar la clase. Fue mientras en ese mismo momento cuando Edward recordó a Bella, la extravagante chica que había estado en su clase anterior.

¿Qué no debía estar en esta clase también? ¿O simplemente comenzaría a saltarse todas a pesar de lo que su madre quería hacerle?

La respuesta sus preguntas apareció en ese mismo momento, el cobrizo miró cómo la última en entrar al aula era la de cabello marrón, una máscara de apatía cubría su rostro mientras caminaba con la mirada fija en algún punto hacia la profesora con una hoja en la mano. Sin decir palabra alguna se la extendió a la profesora, quien algo sorprendida se bajó los anteojos para leer por la nariz y le miró fijamente estudiándole.

—¿Disculpe, señorita?

—Soy nueva. Me pidieron que le entregara esta hoja para que me la firmara —explicó Bella con su melodiosa voz. La profesora le miró de abajo hacia arriba sin disimulo alguno, obviamente un poco perturbada y asombrada por la apariencia de la morena, Bella continuó impasible con la hoja aún extendida.

—Oh… bien —dijo finalmente con una mano en el pecho tomando la hoja. Volvió a colocarse los anteojos y garabateó la hojilla que le había dado la chica.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella.—¿En dónde puedo sentarme? —añadió. La profesora dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde estaban los alumnos y señaló justo uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban vacíos, junto a un sorprendido Edward. Ella miró a Edward y sonrió con diversión, asintiendo y dirigiéndose hasta él.

—¿Me apartabas el lugar? —bromeó la chica mientras se sentaba en el banco. Edward no contestó, sólo se le quedó mirando algo avergonzado.—¡Vamos, sólo es un broma! —dijo ella riendo mientras le miraba divertida.

Edward se encogió de hombros por enésima vez. Las palabras no eran su fuerte.

—Vaya, no hablas mucho, ¿cierto? —suspiró ella sonriendo.

—Supongo que no —musitó Edward en voz baja. Jessica y Lauren, quienes estaban sentadas juntas en unas mesas poco detrás, miraron con desdén y malas caras a Bella, quien al echar un vistazo alrededor del aula se dio cuenta. Edward ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Vaya, parece que a tus amigas no parezco agradarles mucho —comentó Bella volviéndose, Edward levantó la mirada hacia ella confundido.—Las amigas de allá atrás —añadió Bella haciendo un gesto disimulado con la cabeza.

—Tendrán que acostumbrarse, me supongo —replicó Edward forzadamente sin mirar a Bella, quien ladeó la cabeza al escuchar su respuesta.

—¿Acostumbrarse? —repitió sin entender a qué venía eso.

—No… no es muy común que entren nuevos a mitad de año —replicó Edward.

—Yo no diría eso —dijo Bella mordaz. De nuevo hubo un silencio prolongado, Edward supuso que era porque las palabras se le habían agotado, sin embargo no parecía incomodar a ninguno de los dos. Se dedicó enteramente a su dibujo, poniendo toda su concentración y empeño en hacerlo , como siempre solía ser. El resto del mundo despareció para él, como siempre solía ser.

—¡Joder, pero qué genial! —exclamó Bella a su lado, sacándolo completamente de su mundo. Ella se había inclinado hacia él y observaba su dibujo con admiración y una sonrisa que Edward no pudo descifrar, pero parecía estar encantada con su creación y eso aparentemente le agradó a Edward, quien por primera vez observó bien lo que había hecho.

Apenas eran los ligeros trazos del lápiz, pero aun así era hermoso a la vista. A Bella le fascinó, le fascinó tan hermoso dibujo, por lo que se preguntó si él tendría mucha experiencia o pasión por esta arte. Ella siguió mirándolo mientras él le arreglaba algunos detalles y la anciana profesora lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Bella y se acercaba para ver el dibujo de Edward.

—¿Cómo has aprendido a dibujar así? —preguntó Bella curiosa una vez que la profesora no sin antes dar su acostumbrada aprobación. Él se encogió de hombros, sin querer hablar realmente, a la vez se sentía cómodo e incómodo hablando con esta chica que parecía ser tan diferente a él y al resto.

Él miró sus orbes chocolates resaltados, tan profundos, grandes y brillantes de genuina curiosidad.

—Con práctica supongo —murmuró volviendo a su trabajo.

—Vaya, lo he practicado a montones y sigo sin poder siquiera un gato —replicó Bella rodando los ojos.—Supongo que eso es lo tuyo y eso no es lo mío. Así debería de ser.

—Hey, por cierto, ahora recuerdo que ni siquiera sé tu nombre…

—Edward.

—¿Edward? —repitió ella con una sonrisa.—Vaya, eso sí que es un nombre anticuado.

—A mí me gusta —replicó Edward firmemente, apartando su atención de su trabajo.

—Vale, sólo bromeaba —se encogió Bella extrañándose del extraño cambio de actitud por parte de este chico. Bella no podía negarlo, cuando lo había visto por primera vez en aquella clase se le había hecho un chico sumamente atractivo, pero a la vez se había dado cuenta de la timidez que poseía, alguien diría que no es muy común encontrar timidez en chicos de ese tipo, pero Bella no creía eso.

Parecía gustarle la soledad. Al menos, por el poquísimo tiempo que llevaba aquí y las tres veces que le había visto por la escuela, siempre le había encontrado solo y creía que era por voluntad propia, porque a él le gustaba. Aunque no entendía por qué.

Hasta ahora Bella no había encontrado nada interesante o destacante en este instituto y la verdad es que cuando su madre le había anunciado que se venía aquí no había esperado demasiado. Ella desde luego no había estado de acuerdo, al contrario, había luchado y pataleado para intentar lograr que no la mandaran aquí, pero ¡Bam! Su madre entonces salió con la amenaza de mandarle a un internado en España.

En España. Lejos de sus amigos.

De la diversión. Enclaustrada allí, sin hacer nada, vivir sin vivir en realidad una monótona y mediocre rutina como el resto de grupo. Ella no quería nada de eso. Tan sólo pensar en estar allí con un uniforme estúpido, atendiendo a clases estúpidas que ni siquiera le importaba aprender, escuchando disparates aburridos de compañeras que tuvieron la misma suerte que ella, no salir en todo el día más que aun jardín artificialmente natural… y sobre todo, estaría lejos de sus amigos y de su banda. De su verdadera vida.

Así entonces no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar venirse aquí. Phil, el odioso esposo nuevo de su madre, le había metido esa estúpida idea porque ya no le aguantaba más. Hacía meses que a Bella le habían expulsado de la escuela por exceso de faltas, así que no habían encontrado escuela y ella no había tenido de otra más que quedarse en casa, aunque si lo pensábamos de verdad, no había sido gran sacrificio.

Total, que Bella era muy explosiva, demasiado activa, y no ayudaba el tener una mejor amiga rockera súper hiperactiva también. Ensayar en la cochera, lo único bueno de la casa lujosa de ese tío cabrón que tenía como padrastro, a todas horas, con un escándalo de primera molestando a los tediosos y amargados vecinos.

Es decir, no es que tener un escándalo de primera fuera bueno, ni que tuviera de malo enojarte por ello. Influían otros factores. Phil era rico. Tenía mucho dinero y por lo tanto al tener bastante dinero tenía que tener lujos y amigos de la sociedad, quedar bien con ellos desde luego, así que vivían con él en su mansión que estaba en una gran zona de la sociedad.

Allí… Bella no había encajado para nada por el simple hecho de que ellos… odiaban su apariencia y las personas que simplemente le detestaban por el hecho de tener una apariencia tan explosiva y rebelde… prefería pasarlas por alto. Pero ellos no lo hacían. Le dedicaban miradas de reproche, como casi queriéndole gritar lo horrible que les parecía verla así, pero no lo hacían, porque eso destruiría su perfecta educación y apariencia. No sólo eran miradas, también eran actitudes, palabras, acciones… todo influía.

En el instituto Bella sabía que sería lo mismo. Ah, y no crean que fue muy fácil para ella venir así (como le había dicho Phil días antes) aquí, lo había logrado porque se había venido a escapada, sin que Phil pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Aunque sabía que pronto la gente escandalizada le avisaría y entonces tendría que cumplir sus caprichos mediocres. Tener que cambiar por voluntad de otra persona.

Bella no lo hacía por querer llamar la atención, como le había dicho Phil o como muchos otros muchachos solían hacer. Vestirse de una manera tan extravagante porque simplemente se sentían y eran tan invisibles para ellos mismos y para el resto del mundo, que no les quedaba de otra que atinar a vestirse de esa manera para intentar captar un poco de atención y lo lograban, pero era penoso.

Pero Bella, en cambio, no quería eso. Ella simplemente quería demostrar su forma de ser y algunos de sus ideales. Quería demostrar lo explosiva, diferente, extravagante, demente… muchas otras cosas que era ella. Sólo por eso. Además de que le encantaba cómo se veía y aunque aparentemente a todos les molestara… no podía hacer nada.

Y este chico, le había mirado, se había sorprendido por su apariencia, pero no le miró como muchos otros habían hecho. Dejando a un lado eso, podía encontrar algo en él que le daba un poco de curiosidad y era extraño. ¿A qué se debería?

—¿Haces otra cosa además de dibujar así? —le preguntó Bella sin poder evitarlo. Habían salido de la clase ya, involuntariamente ellos salieron juntos y ahora caminaban por el pasillo sin ningún destino en particular.

—Soy músico —contestó Edward. O un intento de uno, pensó involuntariamente. Ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Músico has dicho? —repitió.—¡Vaya, qué guay! —exclamó ella desconcertando un poco a Edward.—Yo también soy músico —añadió ella con una gran sonrisa y Edward le miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¿tienes grupo o algo así? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza, de repente, algo cabizbajo. Ella pudo notarlo, pero fingió no haberlo hecho.

—No. A veces toco en orquestas, pero la mayoría de las veces lo hago solo —Edward se dio cuenta de que pronto la cara de Bella cayó un poco, al parecer estaba un poco decepcionada y él se preguntó la razón.

—Ah… vaya —dijo ella.—¿Qué es lo que tocas, entonces?

—El piano —Ella suspiró.—Vaya, creo que por tu cara puedo ver que interpretamos cosas muy distintas, ¿cierto? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Pues algo así. En mi grupo nadie toca el piano —contestó entonces con una sonrisa.—Pero parece guay, recuerdo que alguna vez quise intentarlo, pero simplemente lo era lo mío y lo dejé.

Él no contestó, siguieron andando en silencio por el pasillo. Las palabras entre ellos parecían acabarse muy rápido, ¿sería debido a una incompatibilidad o algo así? A pesar de ello para Edward fue cómodo, a él le gustaba el silencio. Y a ella no, pero entendía que a él sí y era por eso que no trataba de forzar nada, aun cuando lo que más quería era saciar su curiosidad por este chico.

Eso de tocar el piano se le había hecho muy interesante. Nadie de su grupo estaba cerca de tocar uno, así como tampoco había escuchado de alguien que supiese tocarlo, al menos, no hasta ahora. Lo extraño era que no entendía la razón de su tristeza al mencionar todo esto, se supone que cuando eres músico es porque te gusta, te apasiona y sueltas completamente tu creatividad, ¿no? Al menos para ella así era.

Se dieron cuenta entonces de que no caminaban hacia ningún lado en realidad, se detuvieron y allí Edward no supo que decir.

—Yo… entonces, me voy para allá —rompió finalmente Bella el silencio, señalando uno de los pasillos al azar. No tenía idea siquiera de en donde le tocaba su próxima clase.—Nos vemos, músico.

Él le miró sorprendido mientras ella se alejaba con una sonrisa divertida,. No contestó. Sólo quedó parado allí mirando mientras aquella extravagante desaparecía entre la multitud de la gente. Edward no notó siquiera las miradas de reproche y repulsión que muchos de ellos le dirigieron. Suspiró y se giró para encaminarse a su siguiente clase y después… clase de música.

**N/A:**

xP!! No diré nada respecto a la eternidad que me tardé en subir el cap 2, sólo diré que ya estoy trabajando en el 3 así que confío en que me tardaré máximo tres días en subirlo… xP Ya empiezo ahora sí a tomarle el sentido a la historia (es que se lo había perdido por un momento y no sabía a donde quería dirigirla =S)

Sé que la historia probablemente está un poco revuelta y extraña… pero poco a poco se irán revelando muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, aquí vimos ya un poco acerca de Bella… creo XD

Y sobre Edward… he intentado que las pláticas sean un poco forzadas o algo así, intentando hacer parecer a Edward un chico tímido basándome en mí misma. Porque así como ven que es Edward… soy yo =SS Conmigo, si eres un conocido nuevo, me tienes que sacar la conversación a… $%#%$ golpes porque nomás no me sale.

Saludos,

**Leon.**

**P.D. **Lo de dibujo está basado en la vida real xD Aunque debo decir que yo no soy la elogiada, desde luego. Es otra personilla… Pero decidí no entrar mucho en detalles en el dibujo para así no levantar sospechas jajaja...


End file.
